War, Wine, and Fire
by Smithss.11
Summary: Ares likes Hephaestus, but Dionysus likes her as well. Who will get her first? FEM!HEPHAESTUS


Hephaestus had a whole life of drama, being thrown off a mountain at birth because she looked like a boy to her mom, Hera. Hera regretted her actions when she found out she gave birth to a goddess, but that didn't stop Hephaestus from trapping her in her own throne when she got up to Olympus. Hephaestus, of course, didn't let her out. Why would she? She threw her off a mountain for Hades sake! She crippled her! She made metal braces for both of her legs. She limped everywhere she went. It made mortals stare at her easily.

She limped down to her Volcano Workshop where she hid, well most of the gods found her hideout already, but they couldn't convince her to release Hera. She walked into her workshop, which was littered with gears and blueprints. She looked in the mirror as she placed on her work apron. She had brown eyes, long black hair, and tan skin that glowed in the light. Her body was curved and busty, she had the complete looks of a goddess, but she is considered to be a "Lame" god. She would hear the mortal's words, "If only she wasn't cripple." It brought tears to her eyes. No one would like her for who she is.

She heard a knock at the Volcano door, she walked over to it and peeked out to see who it was. She thought it was another God or Goddess trying to convince her to release Hera. She thought right, standing at the door was Dionysus, the God of Wine. He was wearing his Leotard toga, he had blood-shot eyes, pale white skin, and curly black hair. He had a bottle of wine in his right hand.

"Why are you here? I know why you want me to release my bitch of a mother," Hephaestus says crossing her arms. "Well, it's not happening."

"Actually I came here for a drink," Dionysus showed her the wine bottle he had in his hand.

Hephaestus rolls her eyes, "Why would I want to drink with you?"

"You look like you could need one."

"Well...one wouldn't hurt."

In the next hour, Hephaestus was on the floor with Dionysus, laughing and joking with him like a friend. Hephaestus didn't take long to get drunk and to grab more wine to drink. Dionysus likes talking to the young goddess. He slightly liked her because he can relate to her. His mother died when Zeus released his true form to her. He was later birthed in his thigh. He knows about horrible parents. He knows what it was like to people to say you're the worst god in the pantheon.

Hephaestus opened up, she opened up faster and quicker than she did when she was sober. She told the Wine God how she felt that she wanted to kill Hera for what she did to her, but since she couldn't kill the Queen of the Gods, she instead locked her up.

"Diny, your the only person that understands," Hephaestus says in a slurred voice, "I can't let my bitch mother go."

"Well can you? I mean it might be better to talk it out than to just fight, your not Ares," Dionysus stated.

"Yeah, I'll give that bitch a couple or words!" Hephaestus yelled, she limped over to the door with Dionysus following behind.

The two deities followed suit to Olympus, they were easily let in because they needed Hephaestus to free the Queen of the gods. Hephaestus freed Hera easily, Hera sighed in relief but saw how drunk her daughter was. Hera's mind flooded with memories of her throwing her own child after she gave birth to her. Zeus tried to stop her, saying it was a girl, but she didn't listen.

"My daughter…" Hera tried to say, but Hephaestus interrupted her.

"No! Y-You bitch! I let you go because Diny whiny asked nicely, I could easily put you in another hellhole as easy as I did before!" Hephaestus slurred in her words. Hera looked at her daughter with guilty eyes.

"Daughter, I will try everything to make you feel welcome, I'll give you a spot in the pantheon, you'll be one of the Olympians," Hera reached in to try and hug her, but she was only pushed away by Hephaestus.

"Don't touch me! You might throw me off the mountain again! Give me my...shitty throne...and title...and...get it over..with…" Hephaestus fainted, Dionysus caught her before she hit the floor.

"I made a mistake, I was so blinded by hate and rage when she was born," Hera says, she looks down at Hephaestus with solemn eyes. She held her head and kissed it. "What can I do? She'll hate me forever."

"Give her a spot on Olympus, it might make her feel welcome," Zeus suggested.

"I hope that can be the best for her," Hera replies, she holds Hephaestus in a motherly way.

* * *

One Year Later…

Hephaestus felt like an outcast, a year ago she became an Olympian. Some of the Gods liked her. Like Artemis, Apollo, Athena, Hermes, and Dionysus who was her best friend. She felt like he liked her, and she slightly liked him back. Though, there were a few gods that she hated, or hated her. She hated her mother Hera, she always tried to give her many things to make her forgive her for throwing her off Olympus, but she will never forgive her. Aphrodite thought that Hephaestus was a threat to her own beauty, she heard many mortals call her beautiful. The last and worst god was Ares.

Ares hated her completely, her brother did everything in his power to make her life miserable. He thought she wasn't perfect to be a goddess. She couldn't do anything about it. She felt like she can snap at any second that he was around. Ares slightly backed off when Hera got into the mix. Hera became overprotective of Hephaestus when she became a goddess.

Hephaestus walks in and struggled to hold back from burning Dionysus' room, they hung out more when Hephaestus became a goddess. Some of the gods thought that they liked each other, which was kind of true.

"I want Ares to burn," Hephaestus stated, her body glowed an orange hue. "I'm tired of him messing with me when I snap he'll die."

Dionysus stared at her while sipping on a wine goblet, "Want me to help? I hate Ares as well."

"Everyone hates Ares, I'm going to make something. I'll be in my volcano," Hephaestus teleported away.

Dionysus heard a knock on his door, he opened to see Ares, he wore his full body armor. He had peach skin, black hair, and fire red eyes.

"Shit," Dionysus says under his breath, he spoke to Ares. "What do you want?"

"I need advice," Ares says under his breath.

"Spill and be quick about it, I have wine to drink," Dionysus ate some grapes.

"Well I like someone, but how can I tell someone without telling them?"

"You're so fucking stupid."

"What?!" Ares' eyes glowed a brighter red.

"Look just write a note, who the hell do you even like anyway?"

"Tell anyone and I'll kill you."

"Just tell me."

Ares sighed, "Hephaestus."

Dionysus nearly spat out his wine, "What?! You know she hates you right?!"

"I know."

"She wants to kill you."

"I know!" Ares sighed, he wasn't the one for emotions. He was passionate about Aphrodite, but that all changed when Hephaestus came into play. She was different, he started to like her. All he can think about is her, but he always pushes her around which gives her the impression that he hates her. That wasn't true at all, he loved her very much.

"Look just get a note and just write what you feel and give it to her in secret," Dionysus says with a roll of his eyes. "Now leave."

Ares growled and left Dionysus' room. Dionysus threw his goblet at a wall in anger.

"Dammit, Ares! Why did you have to like her as well?!" Dionysus felt his whole world crumble down.

Ares got some paper and started writing, he let out most of his feelings on that paper, when he was done he placed the note in a small envelope with a heart and sent it to Hephaestus' volcano.

Hephaestus was working when she received the letter, "Hmm? A letter?"

Hephaestus opened the letter, she read and it made her heart swoon. Who was it that wrote this? Was it a joke? It had to be. Who would write something like this to her? Maybe, Dionysus. Hephaestus blushed deeply, she knew that he liked her, he always stared at her deeply when they had an Olympian meeting. She always knew that he might confess his feelings to her when the time was right.

"Diny, I like you as well," Hephaestus says quietly.

During the week, more letters came. Hephaestus read them all, she smiled. Her whole mood changed, she even didn't yell at Hera when she tried to talk to her. During a meeting, Hephaestus was reading another one of the letters, when Ares pushed her down onto the floor. He took the letter that dropped from her hands.

"A love letter for a cripple?" Ares ripped up the letter into multiple pieces and let them drop onto the floor.

Hephaestus snaps, she pulls out her hammer and repeatedly beats his face in. She was done with a war god completely. She wanted to kill him. She doesn't want anyone to stop this moment. She had the ambition to kill.

"I'm going fucking kill you! I don't care if I go to Tartarus for this! I'd be doing the whole world a fucking favor!" Hephaestus yells.

Her hammer slammed on Ares' face repeatedly, making his face bruised and bloodied. Blood splattered all over the floor and walls. It took an hour and most of the Olympians to save Ares from Hephaestus' rage. She was dragged back to her volcano by Hera, Poseidon, and Apollo.

"Let me fucking kill him!" Hephaestus struggled under the grip of the two gods.

"My daughter, I understand. Ares isn't one of my favorite children, but gods can't kill other gods," Hera summons golden chains and locks up Hephaestus on her bed. "We'll let you go when you learn to calm down."

The three gods left, Hephaestus yelled her body erupting in flames, burning the bed that she was on. She yelled, she screamed. She then calmed down and cried.

* * *

Ares' wounds were treated, but all of the gods looked down on him even more than they did. They knew that Ares' actions to Hephaestus made her snap. Hephaestus was considered to be a "lame" god, but she was nice and cared about others. Ares walked around Olympus, he felt the hard stares that everyone gave him. As he walks down the halls, Hera ran up to him and slapped him hard across the face.

"Don't ever touch or mess with my daughter ever again! If you do, I'll personally take your god hood and feed you to a Hydra!" Hera stomped off.

Ares had to do something, he started to do the only thing that he could think of...write a note.

Hephaestus cried silently, she heard the door open, she looked up to see her best friend Dionysus.

"How are you?" He asked.

"Better if I was free, and on an Ares killing spree," Hephaestus remarked.

"Sorry, I can't free you," Dionysus replied, "Ares had been healed after what you did to him."

"He doesn't deserve to be healed."

"No one is saying that what you did wasn't justified, but gods can't kill other gods. Everyone is scared of you now."

"They should be," Hephaestus says in a dark voice, she sighs and looks at Dionysus in his eyes. "Thank you."

"For what?"

"Well it's been an hour and no one hasn't even visited me, not even bitch Hera, your the first person that have seen me."

"Well what are friends for?" Dionysus blushed, he mumbled to himself nervously. He leaned in closer to Hephaestus. "Can I tell you something?"

"What?"

"I like you, I've liked you for this past year," He placed a small kiss on her lips, he pulled back.

"Hey, I didn't tell you to stop," Hephaestus remarked.

Dionysus leaned in for another kiss, he felt Hephaestus kiss back. He pulled back.

"Do you like me?"

"Of course I do, I've read your letters."

Dionysus felt his heart drop, he knew who wrote the letters. He totally forgot about them, he suddenly started to hate himself for giving Ares that idea.

"I gotta go," Dionysus says, he tried to hold back tears. He teleported away before Hephaestus could call him back.

She then heard a knock on the door, she looked up. She heard her door open. She saw the one person that she wanted to kill and hated with all her heart, Ares. Ares walked over to her slowly, he released the golden chains that bounded her.

"Thank you for letting me go," Hephaestus says in a growl, she lights up her fists. "Because now it can be easier to kill you."

"I just came to give you this, you don't have to look at it," Ares pulled out a letter he gave it to her and backed away slowly.

Hephaestus read the letter carefully, she then recognized it instantly.

"You?! It was you?!" Hephaestus yelled, "Why did you do it?! As a joke?!"

"No..everything I wrote was true, I wanted to tell you," Ares replied, "Do you like me back?"

"No, I don't the one person that I like cares for me and how I am," Hephaestus says in anger, "Dionysus…"

"No, him? I'll put a stop to this, you'll like me no matter what," Ares teleported away and Hephaestus followed him.

Hephaestus had to shoot a whole stream of fire to keep Ares away from Dionysus when she got into the throne room.

"Ares! I like Dionysus, I don't think I can return my feeling and forgive you for what you did to me," Hephaestus got in front of Dionysus and Ares looks down. She turns to Dionysus and kisses him. "Let's get married."

Dionysus blushed he carries Hephaestus bridal style, they went out of the throne room Ares sat on his throne. If he would've been nicer to Hephaestus maybe she would've liked him back.

After they quickly got married, Dionysus and Hephaestus were in their room drinking wine and having fun.

"What will our kids be like?" Hephaestus asks him.

"Let's find out," Dionysus says in a snarky tone. He kisses her on the neck and let the whole world around then fade away.


End file.
